villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sheoldred
Sheoldred is the black aligned praetor of the phyrexians and major antagonist for Magic: the Gathering. With the help of her faction known as the Seven Steel Thanes, she hopes to exterminate all organic life on New Phyrexia(formerly Mirrodin) and remake this world into her version of perfection. Description While each of the seven Thanes has power among this faction of phyrexians, Sheoldred is the Thane who has the title of praetor. Her upper body is similar to a human's with two arms and a humanoid face. The lower body is that of a giant predator that is spider-like in appearance. This also translates into her movements as well. Sheoldred is an intelligent praetor and a master strategist. She is always aware of any situation with her legion of spies and assassins willing to do her bidding. The other Thane's main method of control is to enslave those who oppose them. Sheoldred on the other hand prefers a subtler method. She collects debts and manipulates others to aid her allies, and crush her foes. She is called the Whispering One because she only speaks in whispers. History The phyrexian invasion of Mirrodin began in the Mephidross, a dark swamp on the plane full of zombies and corrupted humans. Throughout the Mirrodin Block, the phyrexians grew in size and power in this area until they were able to spread out. They managed to stay hidden thanks to Geth and now each of the Thanes has moved to different parts of the Mephidross. Each of the Thanes learned truths about their roles in the Plane. These truths are that phyrexians are the only beings that can survive a phyrexian world, there can be only one Father of Machines, Karn is not worthy to be Father of Machines, and the only way to achieve that title is to remove Karn for the throne. Sheoldred and the other Thanes wage wars against one another with the goal of ultimate power. Once Sheoldred or another Thane becomes the new leader of the machines, the methods that Thane used to become ruler would become imitated by others. Knowing this, Sheoldred and the other Thanes have mastered the art of patience and striking only when the time is right. Sheoldred has an array of subjects at her command designed to create phyrexians, spy on others, manipulate those who are none the wiser, control her slaves, erasing traces of her interference, and to spread information to her subjects. She believes that knowledge is power and has knowledge about numerous subjects. For most of the Scars of Mirrodin Block, she waits for her moment to strike and claim New Phyrexia for her self. She had a mostly neutral relationships between the other praetors. She aided Elesh Norn, Jin-Gitaxias, and Vorinclex in the creation of the angel horror Atraxa. But, this changed when Karn escaped his corruption. The praetors and Thanes waged war against each other in the hopes that one would be the new leader of New Phyrexia. Unfortunately for Sheoldred, Elesh Norn decimated her forces. Her last known appearance was when she, the praetors, and Tezzeret went to New Phyrexia's core and crowned a new leader. Quotes Gallery Sheoldred 2.jpg Praetor's_Grasp.jpg Trivia *Sheoldred's upper and lower halves of her body can separate from each other *Shoeldred's name is based on Sheol, the Hebrew word for "grave" of "pit" *Sheoldred's thoughts can be found inside astral coffers. Through a series of steps that must be performed perfectly, Sheoldred's memories can be access. If someone fails this task, they will be given a lie or be trapped in the coffers forever *The other Thanes are **Geth, Lord of the Vault **Azax-Azog, the Demon Thane **Roxith, Thane of Rot **Kraynox, the Deep Thane **Vraan, Thane of Blood **Thrissik, the Writing Thane Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:God Wannabe Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Tabletop Games Villains